


Stole

by PT_Selly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 14:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12608984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PT_Selly/pseuds/PT_Selly
Summary: "As a matter of fact, you stole something that night..."





	Stole

Night patrols were always his favourite. The castle was dark, quiet and empty. Or supposed to be empty, but Snape always found somebody out of their bed, wandering around in the corridors. On this night he found a very lost looking Potter on the ground floor. He was so lost in his thought or was sleepwalking; he didn't even notice that Snape was heading straight for him. He almost bumped into his teacher. When he looked up, Snape saw sadness, fear and panic in his eyes. For a moment neither of them said anything, but then Snape found his voice.

"What are you doing here in the middle of the night, Potter?"

"I.. I couldn't sleep, so I just walked a little."

Those green eyes were shining in the dark, and Snape knew that Potter told the truth, but... He cannot let his cover fall. Oh how much he wanted just to be himself around the boy. Tell him that he doesn't hate him, in fact... One day he will tell him, but not tonight. Not until the Dark Lord falls. So Snape did what he always does, and attacked the boy verbally.

"Did you make another little visit in my private storage? What did you steal this time?"

"I didn't steal anything!"

"Don't. Lie. To. Me!!!"

~*~

Many years later Harry still couldn't figure it out how they got together, not that he minded. But all his school years were spent in detention and shouting with Snape. But after graduation, they started to meet for tea, and teas turned to dinners, and... Well, dinners turned to dates. And then one day they moved together. Harry's friends were in shock first, but they saw that Severus makes Harry happy, and that's what mattered.

Many years after that conversation Severus asked Harry what he was doing there that night. Somehow he was sure that Harry went into his storage.

"I told you that night, and I tell you again. I didn't steal anything from you."

"You are lying again," said Severus seriously.

"Severus..."

"As a matter of fact, you stole something that night... You stole my heart."

 

When Ron walked into the room, he found Harry was sitting on the couch, sobbing his heart out.

"Why is he crying? You made something with him, didn't you? I told you, Snape, if you ever make him cry, I will kill you!"

Ron already pointed his wand at Snape when Harry managed to talk.

"Ron-Ron! It's okay..." he sobbed. He was crying and smiling at the same time. "Actually, he has just said the most romantic thing ever..."

Ron was looking at them uncomprehendingly. They were holding each other like the world could fall apart in any minutes. And maybe it was true, because if Snape started to say romantic things the end of the world was in the corner.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently working on another Snarry story, but after awhile I took a break from writing and I saw a cute "you stole my heart" post on my Pinterest, and I got the feeling that I immediately have to write something like this..  
> My English is still shit, but I (still) like to write, so that's it.


End file.
